Don't Lie to Me
by Dwimmer-Crafty
Summary: Rachel might be  conniving, but as twins, Rachel and Blaine look out for each other, especially when Blaine only has eyes for one Kurt Hummel. Anderberry!twins with Klaine and a dash of Faberry!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Everyone on Tumblr who is a part of the fandom knows that the Anderberry verse is nothing short of being completely and utterly amazing. For those who don't know, the verse is where Blaine and Rachel are brother and sister and/ or twins. Let it be known that the Rachel I wrote is the furthest thing from being canon. She's still a slight diva, but with more of an 'Im-hot-and-I-know-it' attitude, I suppose.**

**For those who follow my other story 'Love that Man', I'm updating very soon and I apologize because it has been **_**months**_**, since I first updated it. But life got in the way.**

**Anyways, on with the story :)**

"Oh Rachel, I'm gonna kill you!"

"What happened dear_ brother_," Rachel asked innocently as her eyes went wide, but her face turned into a knowing smirk. "I haven't a clue of what you speak of," she continued to say as Blaine repeatedly kept banging on the door to her bedroom.

Rachel knew that her that her twin, Blaine, had a rather large infatuation with one of their friends. She had found out many months ago and held it over his head, and had Blaine doing whatever she needed in order to keep her fat mouth closed. But knowing Rachel Anderson, it couldn't have stayed shut for much longer, which was probably why he was outside her door …

The thing was, the Anderson twins never argued that much; they stood out of each other's way. Yes, while they're brother and sister, _twin brother and sister,_ they hated to be grouped together at every opportunity that was given. And that included the glee club, despite the fact they their voices meshed pretty much perfectly together.

Rachel would rather have the spotlight to herself instead of sharing it. Blaine would rather sing with a certain, beautiful boy, who went by the name of Kurt.

"Don't play stupid with me, you know what you did Rach!"

She got off her bed, and shuffled over to the locked door, "care to further explain your constant screeching?" He sighed and leaned his head against the door. "Will you please open up? I seriously am not going to dad about this. It's already embarrassing enough as it is," Blaine said, sounding exhausted.

Blaine had hope, though he knows his sister can be very cruel at times, that she would show him sympathy, since technically _'it was her fault'_.

Rachel ignored his plea, "I don't understand why you're upset honestly, and you should be thanking me. If it wasn't for me," she took a dramatic pause then spoke again, "you wouldn't have a date with him," she said knowingly. She then went to open her door to see a gawking Blaine.

She suspected that this would have been the right time that her brother would be talking about how everything had gone to shit now that she had spilled his 'little secret', even though the entire glee club, with the exception of Kurt, knew. Instead, Blaine was still standing in front of her, stunned into silence.

Blaine finally regained his ability to speak, "I-I, I don't believe you. Prove it."

Rachel retreated back into her bedroom and picked up her bedazzled star phone (A/N: I will always love how the whole Klaine fandom knows that Kurt had an iPhone, and this is just what I think she has because … she's Rachel) and started to press a few buttons.

Blaine had walked behind her and was looking at her with curiosity, but soon it was no longer curiosity, more like panic.

"Hi Kurt!"

And by panic, it was close to Blaine literally hurting Rachel. He started mouthing to her saying, 'no', 'cut it out', 'hang up', or anything else that would get her to stop talking to Kurt. She just turned her back to him and continued talking through her phone.

"So Blainey boy here doesn't believe that I, Rachel Anderson, am telling him the truth. Would you be oh so nice to try and um … _convince_ him perhaps?" she sarcastically questioned Kurt, easily knowing that answer would be a yes.

She forgot to mention to Blaine, in passing, that Kurt had finally figured out he was truly 'capitol G-gay' when he met Blaine a year and a half ago. Meaning, Kurt is gay _because _of Blaine. What Blaine didn't know, couldn't hurt him. Or well, in this case, it actually did.

"Rachel, you sneaky, sneaky girl, you are making this so funny, but he's probably dying now," Kurt's voice said through her phone. Blaine tried to make out what Kurt said, but to no avail.

"No, he's not dying, he's already dead," she replied, throwing a glance at Blaine, who was running his fingers through his curly mop of a thing he called hair. Both she and Kurt laughed through the phone as Blaine started to pace around her room.

Though Blaine's blood wasn't boiling quite yet, he was becoming impatient and grabbed Rachel by the shoulders. "Rachel, I'm begging, again. Come on! That's twice now in the last five minutes!" She gazed at him for a moment, and then said, "Kurt, do you want to figure all the details out with him right now for the date?" He replied with a simple yes.

Blaine instantly grabbed the phone out of Rachel's hand and spoke into it, "hello?" he said eagerly. He started smiling when Kurt replied and Rachel was happy that Blaine had finally found someone that he could possibly love. She quickly snapped out of her little 'lovey dovey sister' zone and realized that Blaine was walking out of her room. And for some reason, with her phone as well.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where do you think you're going with my phone, huh?" Blaine just ignored her and walked over to his room that was across the hall and then shut it, because _his date was real with Kurt and ohmygod,_ he has to figure out what they're going to do on said date.

Rachel marched out of her room and goes up to his door.

"I better have that phone back at 10:07! Quinn and I are supposed to have phone sex tonight!"

~10:00 P.M. ~

Rachel was busy singing to herself, hoping that Blaine hadn't forgot what she yelled to him through his door, because who wanted to miss out on sex over the phone with their drop dead gorgeous, blonde girlfriend? Not Rachel Anderson, that's who.

She heard her door creak open, but didn't think anyone had come in. Before she knew what was happening, she was pulled into a bone-crushing hug. It was Blaine.

"If you ever try fucking with me again, you are so going down."

"No problem, twin, now hand over my phone, and go call Kurt on your own phone, because I need to call Quinn and make her all hot and bothered," she said with a sadistic grin.

"God, thanks Rachel, I really didn't need that visual," Blaine said as he scurried away towards the door.

"Just wait till you and Kurt get there," she yelled at his retreating form, "you won't be able to get enough of him! You'll see!"

**I know that if you love Faberry as much as I do, you're like an idiot. I hadn't even planned on writing that part, but once I thought of it, it was just too perfect not to have it in the story.**

**I was thinking of maybe a follow up of maybe the aftermath of the date? Or the actual date that Klaine goes on?**

**Just let me know! Reviews make Faberry's sex better, just saying.**

**Love, Dwimmer-Crafty.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Can I just cry right now? I've gotten over 500 alerts for this story … just wow.**

**Thank you all so much.**

**And to let you know, Klaine is now official in this part and has been for 6 months.**

"Rachel, are you sure you're okay with them dating?"

"Of course I am, Quinn. I wouldn't have suggested it in the first place if I wasn't okay with it," Rachel replied to her girlfriend, as they cuddled on the couch in the living room. Quinn just sighed deeply and accepted the answer as they fell into a comfortable silence.

Rachel started to absent-mindedly trace patterns up and down Quinn's arms and felt a shiver course through Quinn's body. She smirked and leaned down a placed an open mouthed kiss to her shoulder. Quinn giggled and turned in her arms to kiss her properly. She placed her hands on Rachel's hip and pushed herself to be on top of the other girl.

Too soon, things were getting heated when they heard the front door open. Both girls immediately jumped to the opposite sides of the couch and stayed quiet. No one was suppose to be in the house, not even them. It was suppose to be empty, and Rachel was going to take advantage of it to get some _alone_ time with Quinn. Obviously, not anymore.

Rachel looked over to her girlfriend, who looked absolutely scared shitless, and instead of gesturing Quinn to move closer, she listened for the intruders of the house.

"B-B-_laine_, oh go-_od,_" a voice echoed, more like _moaned_, throughout the Anderson home. Then a thump, something smacking that sounded slippery and a zipp—

Rachel's face went from pure confusion to absolute shock. Her _best _friend and her _brother _were going at it like rabbits and she was actually listening to it. Quinn couldn't help but notice as her mouth quirked up in a smile as she tried to control her laughter.

"Let's take this upstairs, shall we," another voice, which Rachel guessed was Blaine's, whispered. The girls listened intently as the sound of footsteps made their way up the stairs. Another closing door was heard and the house went completely silent.

"Rachel, where the hell are you going," Quinn whispered harshly, grabbing Rachel's arm, when she noticed she had gotten up from her spot on the other end of the couch, and attempting to go the stairs to do god knows what.

"There is no way in hell I am going to let my baby bro—hmph," Rachel was quickly silenced as Quinn pulled her on top of her, kissing her senseless.

"What were you saying?"

Words escaped Rachel and instead of replying to went to nipping at Quinn's neck. She whimpered softly as Rachel kissed her between the junction of her neck and her collarbone and – "OH, FUCK BLAINE RIGHT THERE."

The girls stared at each other. Quinn put her hand over mouth this time to not burst out at Rachel's absolutely horrified face. Rachel groaned and leaned her head against Quinn's chest.

"Is there anyway that we can go to your house and make out? Cause there is no way that I'm making out when I hear _that._"

**Haha, turns out Rachel was right about Blaine wanting to ravish Kurt.**

**So that's protective!Rachel, and I hoped my Faberry shippers liked this snippet of them.**

**I would love for some ideas cause I don't know where I'm headed with this, so any suggestions would be really awesome.**

**Like seriously. Please.**

**Pretty please?**

**With all my love, Dwimmer-Crafty**


End file.
